


Amateur Porn Stars

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Careless Ian, Fluff, Lost Sex Video, M/M, Panic Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets too caught up watching his and Mickey's sex video and now he can't find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Porn Stars

Mickey walks into the Gallagher house through the back door into the kitchen. 

“Hey, where’s Ian?”

Fiona is sitting at the table drinking coffee with V. “He’s upstairs. Tell him the breakfast I made for him is now cold.” Fiona turns back to V who is whispering to her. 

Mickey runs up the stairs to Ian’s room and finds the door locked. He taps the door with his knuckles, “Ian, it’s me.”

Ian opens the door and pulls Mickey into the room kissing him on the lips. “Well hello, you missed me?”

“Yeah, I did. I need your help with something.” 

Mickey took in Ian’s nervous energy. Ian let him go and looked towards the bunk beds. Carl had come home from Juvie yesterday and looked dead to the world and Liam was in the bottom bunk passed out.

“I don’t want you to freak out or get mad at me okay.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Did you forget to take your meds or something?”

“No, I took them. Remember how I deleted that video of you and me from Valentine’s Day off my computer.”

“Yeah, I watched you. What about it?”

“I saved it on my flash drive before I deleted it. I’ve been watching it when you’re not around.”

Mickey laughed. “So you’re feeling dirty and wanted to confess. I just wanted it off that laptop since everyone uses it. As long as you keep it safe I don’t care if you add it to your spank bank. Yeah, I know you have porn on your phone and on the flash drive you perv.”

Mickey stepped forward throwing his arms around Ian’s neck. He pressed his lips against Ian’s collar bone nipping at it softly. 

“I watched it the day before yesterday.”

“Oh yeah, did you.” Mickey sloppily kissed Ian’s neck and ran his fingers through Ian’s hair.

“Mickey, I can’t find it. I don’t remember where I left it.” Ian felt the loss of Mickey’s wet lips and tongue and suddenly felt a sharp pain as Mickey’s fingers gripped his hair yanking him off him.

“Oww shit.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember? Ian, you can see our faces on that video.”

Ian shushed Mickey and pointed at his brothers still sleeping. “I’m sorry. I don’t think anyone has found it. You know my family can’t keep shit to themselves. Help me find it.”

“Fuck! That was the only video I told you to delete. It’s the only one you can see……everything. You had to try all that Kama Sutra crap. It’s Valentine’s Day Mick! We have to try new things Mick!”

“Alright I misplaced it but don’t act like it couldn’t happen to you. How about when your brother found our box of toys because you forgot to put them back in the closet?”

Ian knew he messed up but he was feeling defensive. It’s not like Mickey didn’t mess up too. He crossed his arms looking down at Mickey. Mickey had forgotten about that. Iggy went into Mickey’s room looking for the rest of the weed Mickey had “borrowed” from him the night before. Iggy tripped over the box of toys Mickey left out the night before. Anal beads, handcuffs and dildos in various sizes and colors spilling all over the floor. It was so embarrassing and Iggy still messed with him over it.

“Fine but in my defense I was high and horny.”

“Well in my defense so was I.” Mickey let out a sigh and started looking around Ian’s bed pulling the mattress up. Ian felt a small jolt of victory but kept it to himself. Ian started looking through his dresser drawers. When he turned his head he found Carl staring at him from his bed.

“Shit! When did you wake up?” 

Mickey pushed the mattress back down and turned when he heard Ian’s voice. Carl got himself up from the bed climbing down the side. “I woke up when Mickey pulled your hair and you cried.”

“I did not cry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Carl smirked, “Then you would have stopped talking, duh! So what will you give me if I find your porno first?”

“Carl, that’s not funny. You need to keep your mouth shut.”

Carl runs passed Ian out the door. “It’s a free country. I can look if I want to.” 

Mickey jumped into action. “Ian! Go downstairs after him. Look around wherever he’s looking and don’t let him out of your sight. I’m gonna look here a little more.”

Ian snapped out of his shocked trance. “Why don’t you go look downstairs?” There were some interesting magazines and a few other things in the bedroom Ian didn’t really want Mickey seeing.

“Because I’ll end up hurting him and then your sister will try to hurt me. Go!”

Ian ran downstairs and found Carl moving the cushions of the couch. He grabbed his little brother tossing him on a chair while he took over. Carl got pissed and ran back to the other end of the couch grabbing the other cushion. There was no flash drive. They both glared at each other and began looking all around the living room.

Fiona and V had gotten up when they heard her brothers yelling at each other. “Hey, what the hell is going on?”

Ian yelled for Carl to shut it but its Carl so he didn’t listen. “Ian and Mickey made a porno but Ian lost it somewhere.”

Mickey came down the stairs carrying Liam. “We did not make a porno. It was just a video. It was Valentine’s day…”

Mickey’s voice trailed off and he frowned as he noticed the girl’s faces break out in laughter.

Fiona and V were laughing so hard they didn’t notice Frank standing behind them.

“People pay good money for Amateur porn, especially young gay porn.” Franks eyes lit up and he walked past the girls and up the stairs. 

“I bet no one checked the bathroom yet. That’s where I like to choke the chicken.”

Fiona and V started searching the kitchen. Carl was still looking around the living room and Liam had joined in because everyone was playing the lookey game but him.

Mickey ran to Ian grabbing his arm. “Make them stop looking!”

“I can’t control them, fuck!”

“Find it then!” Mickey let go of Ian and ran up the stairs. Ian followed him and they started ransacking all the rooms. 

Lip walked through the front door carrying a bag of clothes. The house looked a mess which is not unusual but it looked more wrecked than usual. Carl, Liam and V seemed to be looking for something. Fiona comes out of the kitchen. “I didn’t find it.”

Lip drops his bag near the door, “You didn’t find what?”

“Ian and Mickey made a sex video and Ian lost it in the house so we’re all looking for it.” 

“Are you trying to be helpful or is this blackmail material?” Lip watched as everyone kept searching.

“Frank is looking because he thinks he can sell it, Carl wants to see what he can get out of it and Liam thinks we’re playing a game.”

V got up from the floor and sat on the couch. “Me and Fi just want to watch it.”

Lip looks over at Fi who shrugs her shoulders, “You’ve heard the noises they make, I’m curious.”

Lip cringes but thinks it over, “Well, it could be good for a laugh and it would embarrass the shit out of them.”

Everyone stops as they hear a high pitched squeal from upstairs. Frank comes running down the stairs. Ian and Mickey come after. Mickey trying to pull away as Ian holds him with one arm. 

“Relax, he didn’t find it.” Ian let’s go as Mickey’s body relaxes under his grip. Frank stands behind Lip who rolls his eyes. 

Mickey see’s Lip and frowns. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to join the search party. Me, Fi and V need something to watch for movie night.”

Ian punches Lip in the shoulder hard. Mickey sits down looking defeated and Ian sits next to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t lose it on purpose.”

Mickey leans over so he’s pressed against Ian’s side. “I know. I just don’t want the wrong person to find it.” 

Mickey glares in Frank’s direction. “I don’t want to end up on Youtube or some shit.”

“Hey, I’ve seen one of your little videos before and it wasn’t that graphic. I mean I couldn’t really see your faces.” Fiona had caught a look at two videos that were on the laptop before Ian had deleted them.

Ian rubbed his hands together. “Uh, this one’s different. It’s longer, a lot longer. It’s not some little video of us banging. It has different sexual acts on it and a few different positions. You can definitely see our faces.”

“I was supposed to get rid of it after we watched together but I didn’t. I looked all over upstairs and I just can’t find it.”

Fiona looked sympathetically at her brother and Mickey who looked like he wanted to crawl into the couch and die. 

Fiona slaps her hands together, “Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. We are going to help Ian and Mickey find this flash drive. No one is going to sell it for profit or use it as blackmail.”

“Or watch it.” Ian adds in. Fiona sighs, “Fine.”

Lip steps around the couch, “Now where would a sexual deviant like Ian have been watching the alleged porno?”

Mickey snorts under his breath as Ian straightens up. “I’m not a sexual deviant.”

“You already have a video online, you shouldn’t even care.” 

“Yes, but it’s exclusively on one website and you have to have a membership to see it, so suck it Lip!”

Lip smirked at Ian dragging out his words, “Nooo, you suck it.”

Mickey jumped up from the couch “Both of you shut the fuck up and focus. Where could it be that we haven’t already looked?”

The room quieted while everyone stood around trying to think of some place they’d missed when Debbie comes through the kitchen door.

“Hey perverts, are you looking for this?” Debbie tosses a flash drive at Ian. He catches it and grabs Mickey’s shirt pulling him into a kiss. 

“See I didn’t lose it. Debbie took it! Where did you find it?”

“I thought it was mine. I saw it on the couch. I figured it must have fallen out of my bag or something. I had a science paper due and I saved it on my flash drive but it wasn’t mine. I left mine in my locker.”

Mickey turned to Ian with a half-smile, “She found it on the couch so you did lose it. If one of these two idiots had found it we’d be screwed right now.” Mickey pointed at Frank and Carl. Neither of them bothered to deny it, he was probably right.

“I’m not done yet! I gave it in to my teacher. My teacher watched your video last night. She asked me to stay after class and told me what was on it. Lucky for you two she didn’t think I did it on purpose. Actually she commended me on being such an excellent student even though I live in such a depraved atmosphere.”

Ian shook his head guiltily. He was thankful she hadn’t gotten in any trouble because of him. “Sorry Debs, I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Oh, I did see this dress at the mall you could get me. It’s like $35.00” 

“Done, I owe you.” 

Debbie smiled, “Don’t feel too bad. I think she feels sorry for me. I can probably milk that for a while.”

After a few minutes of putting random things back into place Ian turned to Mickey pulling him toward him.

“Are we good now?”

“Yeah, we are but I think I’ll hold on to this.” Mickey dug into Ian’s pocket taking the flash drive away and putting it in his own pocket for safekeeping.

Ian sighed, “So I guess you want to delete it. It’s a shame though; we looked like real porn stars.”

Mickey leaned closely to Ian pressing against his chest. “I don’t really remember what went on in that video. We probably shouldn’t delete it without another look.” Mickey ran his hand up and down Ian’s arm feeling the goose bumps he’d raised.

“I think your right. It’s educational. I’ve been learning a lot while I watch it.”

“Have you been watching it a lot by yourself?” Mickey stared up at Ian enjoying how wound up Ian seemed to be getting.

“Yeah, hard not to watch it. Hard not to watch you.” Ian pulls Mickey by the hand towards the door.

“Let’s go to your house and watch it now.”

Mickey lets Ian lead him out of the house to the street. “Hey, it stays at my place for now on.”

“Sure, now hurry up.” Ian sprints down the street leaving Mickey behind. Mickey rolls his eyes but laughs and starts chasing Ian home.


End file.
